There is a display device in which a stereoscopic image is viewable by naked eyes. For example, there is a parallax barrier-type display device that uses an optical element such as a liquid crystal element, etc. An appropriate image is provided according to the position of the viewer by employing head tracking technology. It is desirable to improve the ease of viewing of the display device.